1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices to be worn on the head and the methods of making such and more particularly pertains to a new headband apparatus and method of making for securing the headband material in such a way as to avoid twisting while it is encircled on the wearer's head as well as providing an aesthetically pleasing hair enhancement for the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to be worn on the head and the methods of making such are known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to be worn on the head and the methods of making such heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,452; 4,819,671; 2,567,119; 5,230,355, 5,337,763; 4,600,029; 1,481,778; 5,426,788; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,343, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,052 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 133,497.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new headband apparatus and method of making. The inventive device includes a headband portion of inelastic material attached at opposite ends by an elastic member which extends thorough the length of a covering member. The present invention further includes the method of stitching the elastic and covering assembly so that the inelastic portion of the headband remains flat while on the head of the wearer.
In these respects, the headband apparatus and method of making according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing the headband material in such a way as to avoid twisting while it is positioned on the wearer's head as well as providing an aesthetically pleasing hair enhancement for the wearer.